TotTE Episode 1: The 'Demise' of the Wraith
by Experiment 442
Summary: With the Ori 'deafeated' and a near death experience for the people's of Earth, the Tau'ri Stride to the stars to spread Freedom throughout the universe. The War With the Wraith has lasted two years, and a 'quick victory' has turned sour for our soldiers
1. Chapter 1

As the moon slowly rose over twilight sky, Edward looked into the eyes of the wraith before him. He fired three times into its head with his pistol. The beast fell to the ground in a pool of blood. As the silence resumed, Edward looked around, his team moved out of the dense forest.

"Did he kill the bastard thing?" John asked while lighting a cigarette.

"Yeah john, it's dead." Smith said while walking out from cover. She looked at the body. "It must have taken a hell of a lot of bullets by the look of it. How many times you shoot it Edd?"

"About twenty, I think it had just fed." Edward replied.

"Well, one thing's for sure, it isn't getting up again. And it only took you what, two minutes to kill it?" The team commander, colonel Manning, noted. "Well, we were busy taking out a squad of the things, how'd you get left behind Major Saunders?"

"I fell into a dike," He replied, "you didn't notice because it was dark and you were killing wraith everywhere."

"Oh, so we left you behind then?" He said scratching his head. "Sorry about that Edd."

"Where's your P-90?" John asked as he looked around the ground with the torch on his rifle's holder. "You probably dropped it when you fell into that hole." He sounded unconvinced that Edward had fallen into the dike.

"Hey," Colonel Manning exclaimed, "treat officers with respect Mellor! He's been through a-hell-of-a-lot worse than you!"

"Where to now sir?" Edward asked while refilling his pistol.

"Head back to the gate." He looked at the half moon obstructed by the large wraith complex. "We found a base, that's all they wanted to know."

Edward watched as the moon slowly retreated behind the base. Not two minutes ago it had been shining brightly over them, now it sent them into a cold blackness that obscured anything. A cloud front started to move through the area, blotting out the stars.

And so the demise of the wraith begins. He thought as the last star in his sight was blotted out by the dark beast of cloud. A flash went out from it.

"Great, a storm!" John shouted. "What better to help us on our way back to the gate?"

Another flash of light went out, this time it was followed by a humming noise, then an explosion. Their sight was instantly filled with a bright blue light. They all turned around.

"Hell no!" Manning cried.

They looked at the so called storm clouds. Or what they knew now to be a hive and its escorts. The rain of fire blundered the wraith base into a raging inferno of red and blue. Several volleys returned to the hive, but they were soon silenced. The maelstrom soon obliterated the base. The fire burning out from it lit the great plain up like a searchlight.

"Why did they destroy their own base?" John asked while running to the Stargate.

"They're territorial! Maybe this was another alliance of wraith to that one!" Edward replied.

"At least we still know they're temperamental!" Smith added as she dialled the new Pegasus' base address.

"Well, two years and you thought they would have realised they need to pull together." Edward said while watching the whoosh of the gate. "At least it's easier to beat them when they haven't got ZPMs."

"Did you get it?" The wraith commander asked as the fighter flew up to the great hive ship.

"Yes," The pilot replied.

"Excellent. Bring it back to the ship so I can deliver it to our queen."

"I will not." The transmission cut out.

"Seven hives have just exited hyperspace!" An officer said. "They are charging weapons!"

"Hey, can you see that?" Edward asked Manning as he was about to walk through the gate.

"Is that a dart?" He looked through his sniper scope. "It's a dart! Where's it going?"

"Not that, that!" Edward pointed to the sky. A thundering storm of blue plasma flew down to the planet. It stuck a cruiser and ripped it in half. The hive struggled to move out of the way and soon descended. "Get through the gate!"

The hive was less than one hundred meters above them before Manning moved into the gate.

The two men stepped through the gate and cried mutually "Activate the shield!"

A slight humming filled their ears as the shield activated then a loud crash against it before the gate closed.

"What was that Manning?" John Sheppard asked from the control room.

"A wraith hive ship came in and destroyed the base." Manning started.

"Then it got destroyed from ships in orbit and started to crash land on us." Edward ended.

"Seems like their still territorial, I'll tell Woolsey." John said. "Report for debriefing in two hours. Clean yourselves up first."

"Yes sir." They walked out of the gate room through the left exit. The Asgard super alloy was in everything here. The walls, the doors, the ceilings and doorways, all were built using it. The new base was more secure than Atlantis, which had been left in orbit over earth for protection, and was deemed better than Atlantis for attack purposes.

Ten plasma cannon batteries (five in a battery), twenty rail gun batteries (ten in a battery), four ground to space Asgard Plasma Beam Weapon stations (Two APBWs in each station) and nearly two hundred missile silos (twenty missiles in each silo). A shield generator (with twenty emitters) guarded from attack and nearly thirty Point Defence rail guns were all around the base. It was the largest off world structure built in tau'ri history. It was also home to a ship construction space station.

It took three years to build a BC-304 using one of the dry docks. It had three dry docks in place. One BC-304 was already one and a half years underway and two more had just started being built.

Two other construction facilities had been built in the Milky Way and the fleet now consisted of fourteen BC-304s and seven, new, C-305s. The new cruiser was made to patrol tau'ri protected planets from the wraith in Pegasus, and other hostiles in the Milky Way. It is the first ship to be designed to have Asgard level technology on board.

"So," Mr. Woolsey started, making sure to watch them all for the slightest hint of a lie, "the wraith discovered you and you fought them off. Then a hive attacked the base? Then it was attacked from orbit and crash landed on the Stargate right after you went through?"

"Yes sir, that is correct." Manning said.

"So, there was a base there, but no longer?"

"Yes sir."

"Well then, you did fill the mission parameters and also told us a great deal about their dealings with one another. You managed to give me more than I asked for colonel."

"Thank you sir."

"But, the wraith did find out about your incursion?"

"Yes sir."

"Well then," He looked at the papers in front of him. "I have some work to do before the Daedalus returns to us."

They stood up, saluted, and then left the briefing room.

"Well, that was less nail biting than I thought it would be Edward." Manning said.

"Yeah, I know what you mean Alex."


	2. Chapter 2

"Laruen!" Edward shouted from cover as a stunner stream flew over head. "Get Colonel Manning to snipe them!"

He fired a burst of bullets into the squad of wraith that were closing on them. John fell to the ground as he was hit in the chest.

He could see Lauren shouting into the radio. A wraith dropped dead then a loud bang went out around them. Two more wraith were killed in the same fashion.

"How far away is he?" Edward asked himself as another wraith dropped dead. Two 302s flew across the sky and ripped the remaining wraith to pieces with a thudding of bullets as they flashed by. "Where the hell is he?" Edward shouted to Lauren.

She ran from cover and dropped beside him. "Nearly four miles, he's using a Barrette fifty calibre sniper rifle."

"Duck!" The crackling of the radio shouted. They both ducked and a wraith jumped over them. A splash of blood went out then a loud 'bang'. "Damn thing looked dead." He continued. "The Daedalus decided to pick me up when I was cornered earlier.

"Teams: Four, five and six, follow Major Saunders!" Colonel Andrews shouted as the other teams popped up from cover. "One, two and three, you're with me!" He walked over to Edward and put a hand on his shoulder. "Keep them occupied until the Daedalus is finished up there. When she's down here, that base is going bye, bye!" He ran off and reloaded his Assault rifle.

"Alright, move in by cover of the forest, keep in contact and if you find trouble call for all of us." He pressed a button on his radio. "Daedalus, come in this is Major Saunders."

"This is Colonel Caldwell," Colonel Caldwell responded, "what do you need?"

"I'm putting a beacon on a stunned soldier," Edward said as he took a small black circular device from his pockets. "He took it right in the chest."

"Affirmative, good luck out there."

A new voice cut in. "Sir! Shields down to fifty percent! Ten hives just exited hyperspace!"

"What's going on?"

"Looks like the alliance is getting stronger." There was silence for a few seconds. "If we sustain serious damage, the Valarie will beam you all up and get you out of here."

John's body was beamed up as well as two other men who had been stunned.

Edward looked to the sky, he could only see the fighting a slightly, and it was hazy at that. Every now and again, a flash would go out and hit the planet. They always attacked on the night side of the planet. It was to give them cover from the wraith. It made the men feel safer, but there was no hiding sensors or good eye sight.

"Generator is on the way down." The pilot of the large transport said through the radio from orbit. A bright white flash went out as the large machine was teleported down. "Good luck down there."

"Have a safe journey home." Edward said. He looked at the large generator. "Smith! Get it running! The wraith offensive will be here any minute!"

"Yes sir!" Lauren ran over the slush of mud towards the generator. "Give me two minutes!"

A small beep went out from a consol in a tent. Edward walked over and looked at the screen. Three red dots were incoming to the planet. He looked at close range sensors. Seven green dots were in orbit, two of those left with a speeding flash.

"Two minutes?" He whispered to himself. He looked out of the tent and saw ten pilots run to five 302s. "Incoming! Three hives, battle stations! If darts get launched, get those rail guns firing!"

"Major Saunders, this is colonel Manning." The radio spluttered out. "The ground to space defence perimeter is not set up yet. Those hives could tear us apart. Get Caldwell to blow 'em before they blow us!"

"Yes sir!" He ran into the clear blue sky and looked around. Several people were working furiously while the alarm of attack started to flare. The 'wee', 'war' noise crept into ears like cold fingers.

A humming sounded. It became louder and louder. Like a swarm of bees, darts poured from the sky. The clattering of rail guns sounded. Lines of bullets flew into the sky to meet the animals above. They neared the ground nearly two kilometres away and unloaded an army of wraith with one pass.

Edward took out his radio. "302 squadrons!" He cried "Air support!"

Two 302s met a fiery fate as they neared the swarm. Six missiles flew out from the remaining three fighters in the squadron. They streaked across the sky and obliterated scores in their explosions. Rail gun fire started to massacre the army of wraith. The humming continued to knar at their ear drums.

The swarm was beginning to grow larger. More darts flew down to join the main attack group. The army Grew larger with each pass.

"The shield is up!" Lauren shouted from the large mechanical structure as a flash of light drove to the sky. The beam split up into different directions and spread a round shield over the base. "Colonel Manning, how's the ground-to-space artillery coming?"

"We won't be ready for days!" The reply shouted through the radio.

"Major Saunders!" A soldier shouted. "The shield won't keep them out for long if they bombard us from orbit!"

A bolt flew down from the sky and bashed into the shield. He waited for the next, but it did not come. Edward ran to the tent. He looked at the sensors. No hostiles were present in orbit. Two squadrons of ten 302s were now entering the atmosphere to deal with the remaining darts.

"Kamikazes!" Lauren shouted. "They're trying to break the shield with kamikaze runs!"

The rippling of the shield took the eyes of every soldier on the outpost. Then the rail guns lit up. Lines of bullets flew out of the shield and destroyed as many darts as they could. Even when the vessel was destroyed, its debris continued onward.

"Forty percent!" Lauren shouted.

The swarm was thinning. Still the fire of explosions smacked the shield.

"Thirty percent!"

The beating of rail guns started to overwhelm the engines.

"Twenty percent!"

A missile streaked into the army behind the darts. The 302s flew by and ripped wraith the pieces.

"Ten percent!

The darts ceased. Another run from the 302s ripped into the army of wraith turning into a blood fest.

"That was too close."


	3. Chapter 3

"How do you explain this new base?" The British representative asked. "It uses too many resources! And the ship facility above it?"

"The planet we built it on had sufficient resources for the construction for both." Woolsey calmly replied. "We only need food supplies for the base. Three more of these bases are being built in the other quadrants of the galaxy under the wraith's noses."

"And you expect us to help with this? Norfolk may 'feed the country' but it cannot feed planets!" He joked. "Can we not use local populace to support us?"

"No that would be too hazardous." The French representative said. "If they were to get the technology we possess-"

"They would be able to defend themselves." The British ambassador interrupted. "We have managed fine with the asgard technology we have received."

"We were only lucky enough that we had guidance with our advances." Woolsey said. "Other races would surely destroy themselves."

The president stood up from his desk in the screen showing his office. Everyone went silent.

"We shall help other human colonies that are under supreme threat by the wraith." He said. "When the wraith have been dealt with, we shall slowly advance any other races we come across. We can easily ask for a constant line of supplies in exchange for technology. A safe energy system would be best for colonies at the industrial age."

"But Mr. President!" Woolsey exclaimed. "We cannot give them technology! It goes against every warning the Asgard gave us!"

"We are fighting a foe which defeated the Ancients!" The president said, his voice boomed over the speakers. "I believe it is in everyone's best interest that we defeat them before their numbers exceed us ten to one!"

"Yes Mr. President." Woolsey said, exhaling. "We shall start as soon as we can."

"Good." The screen went blank.

"So, it is agreed." The British representative said. "We shall share our technology with other human colonies."

"Yes, so it seems." Woolsey said. He walked out of the room and left the room. "This will end badly." He said to himself.

The genii representative looked out over the base from the central tower. He gazed at all of the weapons and emplacements.

"This fortress," He breathed slowly, "is amazing! You have been holding out on us!" His voice turned to anger as if he were trained to change it at will. "Why have we not been given this technology?"

"Because we do not trust you yet." Woolsey said. "We have had bad relations in the past."

"Then why did you bring me here? I trusted you to keep me safe, and you may just stab me in the back at ay moment!"

"We have no intention of killing you." Woolsey replied calmingly. "In our last meeting, we lost ten men, you lost twenty."

"Yes, that is not how our plan was supposed to go."

"Why were you even planning against us? We were planning to help you get into space to help us fight the wraith in the front line."

"You already have our soldiers, our resources, our workers and our moral. What do you want this time?"

"We have been given authority to give you technology to defend yourselves, keep your people alive and most importantly, help us destroy the wraith."

The representative looked at Woolsey with amazement. "You mean, you will let us use all the technology I can see here."

"Not all, but most." Woolsey put a hand on the genii's shoulder. "Do you trust us now?"

"Of course, this will be fruitful relationship," He paused, "friend."

"Now, let us talk business."

"The genii will back us in this war, supplies are coming in and we have taken three more planets." Woolsey said. "But still, I do not agree with sharing technology."

"We have to share technology." John looked at the 305 docked in the repair bay. "That is how we made that ship."

"Yes, but we cannot give it unless it is watched over at all times." Woolsey looked at the cruiser. "How many do we have now?"

"Seven, they are patrolling our controlled systems. But we need more. Two attacks in the last week. These were large attacks, ten hives and their escorts of four cruisers each."

"I think we understand how the ancients lost. This war must end soon."

The door burst open and a technician jumped in. "Ten hives and escorts of four cruisers and another ten small ships each incoming!"

"Here?" John and Woolsey cried mutually.

"Get the fleet back here now." Woolsey ordered.

"No!" John said as he ran to the control room. "That's what the ancients did. Bring the ships we need to win."

"Yes sir."

"You are cutting it too close."

"The orbital defences and ship combined should hold them off." John said. "The travellers could lend help as well."

"They are too busy rebuilding their home." Woolsey said. "What we need." He paused. "Are more ships."

"The Jaffa?" O'Neil said with surprise. "Their ships would fall over against a hive."

"We need them to help build our ships." Woolsey said. "In return we will help them rebuild their civilisation."

"It's a good plan, but Teal'c wouldn't like it." O'Neil looked away from the screen to the side. He said something while pressing the mute-mike button then turned back. "I'll pass it on though. Daniel, I know so shut up!" He walked off and the screen went blank.


	4. Chapter 4

Two 304s flew out of their hyperspace windows followed by ten 305s. They each moved away with their escorts of three 305s. They hovered in place, awaiting the enemy. Two hyperspace windows opened and hurricanes of fire burst from the hive ships. People on the bridge of the Ruyter were calm and ready for the onslaught.

"Launch fighters and two missiles at each hive before they can release fighters." The colonel in charge ordered. "Only fire the APBWs at the hives. Target the dart bays with rail and coil guns." He turned to the comm. Officer. "Make sure the Olifantstromp does the same.

"The unknown ship has been confirmed as anti-fighter support sir." The helmsman said. "They are concentrating on the Hangar bays of the Olifantstromp."

A line of blue flashed into a hive's left side and then again into its right. Four hives exploded as missiles ruptured with their hulls. A 305 fired an APBW into the heart of a cruiser and it split into four pieces. Two missiles streaked towards a hive and incinerated the bridge and front section. Two beams flew up from the ground and struck the underside of two hives.

"Any losses?" The colonel asked his helmsman.

"One 305 is critically damaged and leaving the fight. No other major losses." He replied. "It looks like another force is headed out from a wraith planet though."

"We still have two... scratch that... one hive and nearly twenty cruisers flying around out there." The colonel said. "Get your head in the game."

"Yes sir."

"Battle lookout on screen." The colonel ordered. Two orbs, the planet and moon, were shown in six different screens. Around them flew nearly twenty red dots and about ten blue. A red dot flashed out as a blue dot flew near it. "It's too easy."

"The larger force is stopping at the edge of the system."

"Show me system wide battle lookout." The colonel ordered. The screen pulled out and showed five planets around a large orb. There was a small group of red dots lurking near the furthest planet from the sun. "Show me an inter system battle lookout." The screen pulled out once again to show ten orbs around a red and blue on in the middle. Three of these were red and the others were blue or gray. A red dot was incoming from each of the red planets every minute or so. "My god, send this information to Woolsey and Sheppard."

"This is alarming, three planets so close." Woolsey said. "How was I not informed?"

"The computer configured that these planets were wraith only when we looked it up." He sniggered from his seat in the Ruyter. "I guess your sensor drone network lies."

Woolsey stood up with outrage. "The sensor network does not lie!" He calmed himself and sat down. "the probe was probably destroyed on entering the system."

"Send out task forces to each planet and make a perimeter of this complex." Sheppard said. "It will make the wraith's job to attack a lot harder. And we can call in reinforcements from surrounding planets."

"Call back all 305s in the Pegasus galaxy to patrol this system." Woolsey said. "The 304s can make the perimeter."

"Sir, the force of wraith on the edge of the system isn't getting any smaller. Permission to attack it?"

"Not granted until two 304s reach here."

"Sir! They're moving in!" The helmsman shouted from off screen.

"Well, I don't have to wait do I?" He turned the screen off.

"Get the missiles launched and release fighters. We have to hold them off for two hours. It'll be the longest two hours of your lives ladies and gents."

"Yes sir."


	5. Chapter 5

Bright flashes of light echoed the great sand plain of peg7eng, the seventh planet captured by only the British, as stunner streams flew over the heads of soldiers on the dark of night. A dart sucked up ten men as it hummed over them. Henry Took a desert eagle out and shot a wraith as it jumped at him. The body flew back a meter in the air and landed with a thud. He put it back in his pocket and grabbed the nearest rail gun position.

"Pull all troops back." He ordered into his helmet's mike. "There are too many coming down from the hive."

"Yes sir!" the reply from the remaining troops said in unison.

He aimed the rail gun at the line of wraith troops. He killed scores of them with the press of a button. When the computer recognised friend from foe, he jumped down from the gunning position and headed to a wounded man lying in the ground. The thudding of a wraith dart bounding into the ground sent waves into the wraith army.

"How many?" The comm. officer of the Daedalus asked.

"Nearly two thousand!" He shouted into his mike. He grabbed the man and started running to the gate. "The rail gun perimeter will only hold them off for so long! I've ordered a retreat."

"We'll beam up the last of you then bombard the planet." The comm. officer said. "Caldwell just ordered it."

"Get med-bay ready for injured soldiers then."

Flashes went out all over the terrain as soldiers were beamed up to the Daedalus. Henry Felt hard metal beneath his feat again then headed for the bridge.

"Another hive just dropped out of hyperspace sir!" The comm. officer told Caldwell. "Two cruisers with it."

"Colonel Yeoman," Caldwell said. "All your troops have been beamed up. We are launching two nuclear warheads to destroy the base."

"Good," Henry replied. "How many are there now?"

"Six hives and seven cruisers." Caldwell said. "We've already destroyed ten hives."

"There are too many of them." He looked out of the view screen. "We were told this was a clean up two years ago. I've lost nearly one thousand men to those monsters." He turned back to Caldwell. "A tenth of those were SAS soldiers."

"We moved back from the main fight to gather your troops."

"Get us back in there and blow them to hell." Henry said.

"I'm the captain of this ship Colonel Yeoman," Caldwell said.

"Very well General Caldwell." Henry looked at the Thouars. "At least move back in to help the French, they might surrender at 50% shields."

"That ship has been helping us for the past year, don't insult her." The weapon's officer said. "She's saved your ass all over the galaxy."

"We have taken too much damage general Caldwell," The French captain warned over the noise of panic. "Requesting backup!"

"All batteries open fire." Caldwell ordered while sitting down. "Fire APBWs at hives only."

"The warheads are ready for launch sir." An officer said.

"Launch in ten seconds." Caldwell said. Two blue fingers jumped out and crunched through a hive. "Launch!"

A stream of smoke followed the two missiles as they slowly fell to the planet.

"There isn't going to be a shortage of glass anytime soon." Henry said with a chuckle. The missiles exploded like bubbles of fire. The clouds parted as two clear mushroom clouds erupted up.

"Shields are at twenty percent Caldwell!" The Thouars' captain shouted. "We cannot 'old out much longer."

"Get us out of here." Caldwell ordered. "The Thouars will cover our retreat."

"Aren't you going to help them?" Henry asked. "I know there've been hostilities but that's no reason to abandon them!"

"Caldwell, as admiral of the French space force, I order..." Static filled henries ears." He saw a faint explosion as the hyperspace vortex pulled them in."

"You'll keep silent about that Yeoman." Caldwell said as he stood up. "Or I'll say we were too late."

The once good friends looked at each other with disgust. Henry turned and walked off.

"We were too late." Caldwell told Woolsey over the radio. "The Thouars had arrived before us and told us that all troops had been killed. They had launch two nuclear warheads down to destroy the base. We arrived two minutes before the Thouars was destroyed."

"This is disturbing news." Woolsey said, half expecting Caldwell to bomb the base. "I see that you were promoted to general."

"Yes, the Daedalus has destroy quite a few hives by herself." He looked happy with himself. Two other French ships had also suffered the same fate as the Thouars before. "We shall keep guard of the Alpha site."

"Very well." The radio went silent.

"When will this end Woolsey?" Sheppard asked. "We know Caldwell has gone to the trust. They've gotten into every nook and cranny in the whole fleet."

"I don't know how they are doing it." He looked at the fleet board and stood up. "But that was the last French ship in their armada." He put the death symbol beside the last of the French ships.

He took a moment to look at the board. The last ships in Pegasus were British, Dutch or American.

[Pegasus fleet is as follows:

-British:

--2 304s

--4 305s

-Dutch:

--2 304s

--2 305s

-American:

--5 304s

--6 305s

These shall increase and decrease as time goes by. The FJN have been able to make ships at much higher rates than we were.]

"Well, I know for sure that the British and Dutch are ally." Sheppard said. "One of our 304s is ally as well."

"Well, we can expect the trust to take that one over as well." He sat down and rubbed his temples. "When this war ends, there's going to be trouble."

"There's always a solution to these problems."Sheppard said. "We just need to think of one for this."

"How many people do we know we can trust?"

"Every gate team on the base is loyal to me." He looked out over the gate room. "I picked them out by hand. But the soldiers I can't trust."

"Well, our problem seems to have solved itself." Woolsey said. "All your teams are pilots?"

"Yeah, but they would know how to fly a 304 without training." Sheppard replied with a smile. "I'll gather them up secretly."

Manning was rummaging through his licker in the men's changing room. All the teams were up and getting ready for their assignments. He found a piece of paper in his helmet.

"Hey, there's something in my locker." Manning said. "It looks like it's from John." He cleared his throat so that the gate teams could hear him. "Meeting at O' six hundred hours tomorrow morning. All teams must come secretly to the basketball field." He looked at the gate teams. "I guess their getting ready for it then boys."

The room went dark. Every soldier in here knew that the trust had been infiltrating the earth space force. Each of them had had to open fire on a trust member from the army. They each looked around and got their things together as if nothing had happened and continued to the gate room.

"Do you know what happened to Henry and the Thouars the other day?" Mellor asked. "Caldwell turned. How'd they get him?"

"Every man has a price." Saunders said. "He was probably given command of the trust fleet."

"Yeah, but why don't we just destroy their ships?" Mellor asked while walking down the hall.

"Because half the army is trust," Manning said, "half the fleet is trust, we're only surviving because we have enough ships and men to beat back the wraith."

"Its good to see you all showed up for this." John said in the centre of the court. Nearly one hundred men were standing before him in the dark of morning. "We all know about the trust's interference with the war. Half of our forces belong to them." He nodded to Manning. "We are going to train you how to take over a 304 and how to fly one with ten men. Most of you haven't noticed the ten men behind me." Ten men appeared from out of nowhere, each holding a zat, a strange rifle and had a belt of metal cylinders around their bodies. They were wearing thick armour but looked like they could hold ten more layers. "This is the most advanced armour we have ever made. It has stealth, it has protection, its light, it's strong and it makes you stronger. It'll grow back when it's damaged and you'll learn how to use it."

"Are we going to be the main force when the Trust turns?" Manning asked.

"Yes," John said. "You'll be the SAS of the Alpha site in a way. By the way, this stuff isn't cheap, so look after it."

"Now, return here at six tomorrow for training."

"Yes sir!" The group disbanded and walked away.

"Manning, could you come over here for a second?" Colonel Manning walked over. John lowered his voice. "You're going to be in charge of this force. Train them like you were trained in the SAS."

"If anyone dies, it's not my fault." He chuckled.


End file.
